1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop stapler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stapler is shown in Taiwan Patent No. M299629. The stapler includes a linkage unit 40 having a first linkage 41 and a second linkage 42. The rear end of the first linkage 41 pivotally connects to the base 11. The head of the second linkage 42 is pivotally disposed to the press member 31, and the rear of the second linkage 42 pivotally connects to the first linkage 41. The advantage of the stapler in this reference is that the force of exerting to eject staples can be reduced via the specific arms of force due to the specific positions where the linkage unit 40 couples to parts of the stapler. Therefore, it can reduce the force for ejecting staples to 55%.
Furthermore, another conventional stapler for saving force to eject staples is shown in Taiwan Publication No. 200722244. The stapler includes a base 10, a magazine 20, a linkage 30, and a press member 40. The magazine 20 is adapted to receive staples and pivotally connects to the frame of the base 10. The linkage 30, which is mounted on the magazine 20 and pivotally connects to the frame of the base 10, includes two flanges 32 extending from two sides thereof and a plunger 33 disposed on the head thereof. The press member 40, which is mounted on the magazine 20 and pivotally connects to the frame of the base 10, includes two flanges 43 extending from two sides thereof and two slits 45 respectively formed on the flanges 43. Each slit 45 is adapted for receiving the related flange 32 slidably.
A user presses the press member 40, and the press member 40 pivots relative to the base 10. Hence, the flanges 43 drive the plunger 33 of the linkage 30 to eject staples from the magazine 20 via the transformation of the arms of force from the press member 40 to the linkage 30. Therefore, it can reduce the force of ejecting staples.
However, the frame is installed on the base 10 undetachably. The magazine 20 connects to the base 10 and is limited by the linkage 30 and press member 40 simultaneously. Therefore, when loading staples to the magazine 20, the magazine 20 is pulled outwardly from the rear end of the stapler. It is not convenient for users.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.